Shiningstar's Nine Lives: A Mistclan Tale
Spottedpath Dawnshine looked down at her kits. there was a brown tabby tom, a blazing ginger-and-black tortiseshell with white paws, and a pretty golden she-cat. "I will name the brown tom Mudkit, as his pelt looks muddy. I will name the other tom Spottedkit, for his tortseshell pelt. And I will name the she-cat Shiningkit, for how brightly her pelt shines." Dawnshine murmured to her mate, Mouseclaw. "they are so beautiful." Mouseclaw meowed, leaning down over Spottedkit. "this one has my father's pelt. Mudkit has my pelt, and Shiningkit has your pelt." "I know." Dawnshine sihed cheerily. She curled her tail protectivly around her kits and lay her head down on her paws. "they will be great one day." Spottedkit rolled and rolled and rolled until he hit the Fresh-kill pile. A mouse fell on his head and Mudkit giggled. "You just got hunted by the prey!" he giggled. Spottedkit leaped at his brother and they rolled until they hit something solid and broke apart. "Having fun, I see?" Meowed a voice above them. they loke dup to see the medicine cat, Satyrdance, gazing down at them and twitching his whiskers. "Sorry, Satyrdance." Spottedkit meowed. then Shiningkit bowled him over from behind. "I am Shiningstar of MistClan! How dare you invade my territory!" she mewled. "Fine, I am Spottedstar FogClan!" Spottedkit meowed, pummling his sister with his paws. "and you have stolen our prey, so we have come to battle you!" "No, you gotta be the bad guys." Shiningkit protested. "Fine, let's meet halfway. you think we've been stealing your prey, and I think you've been stealing our prey, but it was really misunderstanding set up by the evil Mudstar of CloudyClan!" "Ok!" Shiningkit meowed. Mudkit didn't protest, he always ended up being the bad guy in play fights, because Spottedkit and Shiningkit never wanted to and he was smallest. "they're so cute when they're still play-fight age, aren't they?" Satyerdance chuckled to Dawnshine, who watched on. "they are, and they're very good fighters for just little kits." Mudsplatter Mudkit, or Mudstar of CloudyClan watched on as the two 'clans' he had pit agaisnt each other fought. "My evil plan is working!" he giggled at Shiningkit. His sister spared him a glance, whiskers twithching, but Spottedkit took the chance to bowl her over. Mudkit giggled some more,then saw a pile of sticks nearby. He climbed up the tiny pile, then flung himself into the fight. He landed on top of Spottedkit and batted at Shiningkit with both front pws. "Ow!" Spottedkit protested, but Mudkit just kept pummeling his sister. He loved play-fights. Then shiningkit ducked and threw herself into his exposed belly, which tosse dhim backwards, off Spottedkit. "Take that, you evil Mudstar of CloudyClan!" She play-hissed. "I've had enough of you, shiningstar of MistClan!" Mudkit jumped at his sister and pinned her down, but was rammed in the side by Spottedkit. "You have pitted MistClan and FogClan against each other! Now you must suffer!" Spottedkit said, it must be said that he was able to say it with a straight face, while Mudkit was still laughing whenever he spoke. Spottedkit stood on her back legs and pummled Mudkit's ears with her front legs, while behind him Spottedkit pinned down his tail. "No fair!" mudkit laughed openly. "Two against one!" "It's about time you kits went to bed." Mouseclaw meowed, knocking Shiningkit away from her brother wiht his tail. "It's late." Blackmoon a couple moons later, the three could be seen in front of Highrock with Dawnshine licking their fur roughly to get them 'perfect' for their apprentice ceremonies. Shiverstar, the leader of MistClan, jumped ontop of highrock and called. Category:Fanfiction